


Inside

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Kinky/Squicky Pairings, M/M, Poetry, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: By Mel A.Stream-of-consciousness poetry, companion piece toEyes Like Mine
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Gollum | Sméagol
Kudos: 1
Collections: Least Expected





	Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Summary: companion piece to ["Eyes Like Mine"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307661); an intimate moment from Gollum's POV  
>  Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.  
>  Author's Note: This piece came out of the suggestion by Kitty (who betaed "Eyes Like Mine") that the story could be improved by some deep POV from either Frodo or Gollum. Since this bit didn't fit well in that story I am letting it stand alone as a companion. This is my first ever attempt at anything like stream-of-consciousness poetry, so if it gets confusing... well... it's supposed to, heh.

wants it needs it must have it precious ring calls us wants us needs us back kneads back master of the precious has it offers it wants us to have it touch it moving closer touching stroking  
cold fingers warm ring small so small tight fit opens slowly wanting touching  
poking prodding plunging thrusting  
inside  
warm ring circles constricts  
master cries cries out my name  
my name  
ring of flesh the new precious


End file.
